Snickers VS GSR VS Keesom
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: Snickers,GSR, Keesom, and a little bit of YoBling. If you like the whole Lady Heather thing you should like this story! Rated M to be safe! First fic!
1. Do You Want To Go Out With Me?

"Grissom I got this case I have to review for court tomorrow. The Smith case. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sara said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Grissom said.

Ring, Ring. "Hello," Nick said.

"Nick," Sara said. "Yeah. Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"What?" Nick questioned.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Sara repeated.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" Nick asked.

"Eight," Sara responded.

"I'll pick you up!" Nick said.

"See you then," Sara said.

"Bye," Nick said. Click.

Later at eight...

Knock, knock. "Hey!" Sara said.

"You look great!" Nick said to Sara wearing her dark red dress.

"Thanks! I thought I should dress up for our special night out," Sara said to Nick wearing his red dress shirt with a black sports coat and his matching black slacks and dress shoes.

"As did I!" Nick responded.

At the restaurant...

"Oh, no!" Sara exclaimed.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Grissom and Lady Heather are here too," Sara responded.

"Weren't you supposed to be out with Grissom?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I told him I had to review the Smith case fir court tomorrow," Sara said.

"Wait a minute you ditched Grissom for me?!" Nick said.

"Yeah, but it was just you and I haven't gone out together for a while. Just the two of us," Sara explained. "Good. I think they are leaving!"

After dinner in the parking lot...


	2. Abducted

"Nick! Behind you!" Sara screamed as Lady Heather quickly handcuffed Nick.

"Sara!" Nick screamed as Grissom quickly handcuffed Sara.

"Why are you doing this?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Because you showed me up! And all just to go out with Nick!" Grissom answered.

"But, we were just..." Nick started to say.

"Shut up!" Lady Heather screamed as she disarmed Nick and pushed the gun to his right temple.

"Get in the car!" Lady Heather screamed as she motioned for Grissom to do the same. With that Grissom opened the car door and pushed Sara, hitting her head on the top of the car knocking her unconscious. After they were both in the car and blind folded Lady Heather took the wheel.

At Lady Heather's dominion...

"Wakey, wakey!" Lady Heather said as she poured a bucket of water on Sara's head waking her up.

"Huh? Grissom why am I at Lady Heather's house, and why am I handcuffed?" Sara asked. "Don't waste your breath I remember now."

"Good! Listen up! Here's the deal... You are going to give Nick a session, but he's not going to live to tell the tale," Lady Heather said.

"No! I'm not gong to kill Nick!" Sara replied.

"Well if you don't I'll shoot you and he will live ether way we're going to get one of your lives," Lady Heather explained.

Before Nick's session...


	3. Long Passionate Kiss

"Nick!" Sara said. Waking Nick up from his drug assisted sleep.

"Sara, where am I?" Nick asked.

"You're at Lady Heather's dominion," Sara responded.

"Why? And why are you dressed like... a... dominatrix? Please tell me you're not going to," Nick said as Sara slowly started shaking her head "no" and said "I'm sorry Nick. Let me ask you one question. Do you want to live?"

"Why do you ask that?" Nick asked.

"Lady Heather is going to get one of our lives. I'll do it if you want me to," Sara said.

"You would give your life to save mine," Nick said. "Come closer." Sara walked up to Nick and knelt down in front of him. "Kiss me!" Nick said as Sara put her arms around Nick and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"Nick, I think I know your answer," Sara said.

"What do you think it is?" Nick asked.

"You want to live!" Sara said. "I'm not going to let you die for me!" Sara said as she started crying.

"Stop crying. That wasn't my answer," Nick replied.

"But I want you to live find a wife, have some kids, and settle down," Sara explained.

"Sara, I'm not going to let you die for me," Nick said.

"I'm not going to let you die for me either," Sara exclaimed.

"No matter what happens to me, I'll still be with you," Nick explained as Sara wraps her arms around Nick and gave him another long passionate kiss, which was interrupted when Lady Heather walked in and threw Sara off of Nick and said "You do know Grissom and I have been watching you the whole time, so I already know his answer. Sara you have one hour with Nick no more than that, and remember Grissom and I will be watching," with that Lady Heather left the room and left Sara to do her dirty work.

"Nick before I do this I want to tell you something... Nick tonight was my favorite night out with you, before we ran into Grissom and Lady Heather so, I love you!" Sara said, and Sara gave Nick one last good bye kiss.

Exactly one hour later...


	4. Sara I'm sorry

Grissom and Lady Heather walk into the room. Sara turns around and says "Am I done, or is there something else I can do for you?" Hearing that comment Grissom walks out of the room and goes to sit in the hallway. Sara walks up to Lady Heather and Lady Heather says "You try anything I'll kill you myself!"

"This isn't about you this is about Grissom! I'm going to kill him!" Sara responds.

"You got it backwards... I'm going to kill him but you can watch his pain and suffering," Lady Heather said.

"Fine," Sara said.

Fifteen minutes later...

Sara can see Grissom's chest moving slowly putting a strain on Grissom just trying to breathe.

"Stop! Heather he's dying!" Sara said as she took one in the back protecting Grissom.

"Sara... I'm... sorry," Grissom said as he fell to the floor. Sara slowly extended her arm to read his pulse. She felt no heartbeat.

"You killed him," Sara said as she turned towards Lady Heather. Sara walks up to Lady Heather trying to disarm her of her whip, but instead Lady Heather had Sara in handcuff position with Lady Heather's hand in Sara's hair pulling it out of her scalp.

"Get off of me," Sara screamed in pain as Lady Heather quickly pulled her hands back, as Sara fell to the floor crying.

"You know I didn't mean to," Lady Heather said as she knelt down beside Sara putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me Sara said as she moved Lady Heather's hand off of her shoulder. Reading Lady Heather's mind Sara says, "I don't want to know what anyone thinks! Hell I don't want to think anymore! Just kill me now!"

"I can take care of that wish for you," Lady Heather said.

"Fine, just make sure it's short and sweet and if I want it stop you stop!" Sara explained.

Ten minutes later...

"Stop!" Sara screamed in pain as Lady Heather dropped the whip and backed away. Sara fell to the floor crying in pain, the beating put a strain on her breathing, so Sara was breathing heavily; suddenly Sara pulls herself up on her feet and says "You got me to kill one of the only two people I could ever love, and the other one you stole from me and killed with your own hands!" That being said Lady Heather started crying and turned her face away. With all of Sara's anger building up, she finally blew, Sara charged at Lady Heather, gun in hand shoves Lady Heather against the wall gun against Lady Heather's left temple Sara says, "Since you daughter is already dead, there is nobody in this world you care about ,but yourself ,so I guess this is the end!"

"Sara it doesn't have to end this way," Lady Heather said.

"You made it end this way!" Sara said as she pulled the trigger killing Lady Heather. Sara surprised at what she had just done fainted hitting her head on the concrete floor killing her instantly.

The next morning...


	5. Catherine it's me Grissom

Catherine woke up to her cell phone saying "One voice message."

_It's 6:00 (am), I dont feel like getting up yet, besides I took 1/2 a day to take Lindsey to her doctor's appoitment at 10:00 (am),_ Catherine thought to herself. She got up out of bed and walked over to her cell phone sitting on her TV stand.

"Please enrter your password," the phone requested. She did and the voice message said "Catherine it's me Gil I'm going over to Lady Heather's to fix a problem, if I'm not there by 8:00 (am) come looking for me," Grissom said.

_I'll call Warrick at 8:00 (am) and if Grissom's not there I'll drop Lindsey off at the lab, so warrick can watch her. _Catherine thought to herself again.

At 8:00 (am )...

Ring, ring "Brown," Warrick answered the phone.

"It's Catherine," Catherine responded.

"Hey! What's up?' Warrick asked.

"Nothing much, but is Grissom there yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, we as in Greg and I were wating for him to get here and hand out the assignments," Warrick responded.

"Okay. Can I ask one thing of you ?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" Warrick asked.

"Can you watch Lindsey for a little while?" Catherine asked.

"Sure I can ,but why?" Warrick responded.

"Let's just say I have an idea where Grissom might be," Catherine said.

"Okay," Warrick responded.

"So, see you in 15," Catherine added.

"See you in 15," Warrick repeated.

At Lady Heather's dominion...

"Gil," Catherine called out as she walked into the quiet house.She made her way downstairs to find Nick tied to a chair.Catherine walked over to him to ckeck his pulse, but she felt none. She quickly backed away and started to cry._ I hope this isn't what happened to Grissom, _Catherine thought to herself. She quickly ran over to the next room to find Grissom laying on the floor, she ran over to him and checked for a pulse like she had done with Nick, but again she had felt no pulse. She had begun to cry again, but quickly stopped to pull out her gun that she always carries on her waist. _This is Lady Heather's house she could jump out any minute with Nick or Grissom's gun and shoot me,_ Catherine remembered. Gun in hand Catherine slowly moved to find both Sara and Lady Heather both lying on the floor. She ran over to check Sara's pulse first, when she felt no pulse she moved to Lady Heather and felt no pulse. She quickly got on her cell phone and called up Warrick.

"Brown," he answered the phone.

"I have an assigment for you," Catherine said.

THE END!

* * *

Please submit a review!

Should I hve a sequel on how Catherine, Warrick, and Greg investigate how their fellow coworkers died.

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101


End file.
